Tales of the Bloodmoon: The Demon and the Skeleton
by TURKEYFEATHER
Summary: For every 667 years, the Bloodmoon Ball has been an extrordinary event for all who manage to witness it. As far as tales of the past could tell, that even the loniest of souls can find the love of thier life. Magic or not, one cannot deny Love is but a chance encounter.
The blood moon ball, once every 667 years, the moon bleeds and bathes the demons of the hell dimension in its ruby glare. The demons took it upon themselves to capitalize the celestial event as one of great importance to them for when the moon rises it chooses two souls to be bound for eternity, making it a sought out event for lovers to see if they are indeed meant for each other. Even if the moon doesn't fulfill their expectations of its chosen the ball itself is one that would be spent with friends, family, or lovers. It is not a pleasant experience if one is attending the ball by oneself, even more so for this years blood moon ball has been "tamed" down a bit.

That's where our tale begins. The Prince of Anger, Tom, has toned downed the activities of the ball to try to win back his ex-girlfriend in an effort to show her he has changed. This was not popular with the other demons, however many were happy to comprise when his temper got out of hand. Frankly being bored is better than being turned into a pile of ash. More or less most demons were able to be bored with someone else except one little demon.

She was dressed for the occasion like the others but not as extravagant as the others. She chooses to wear a simple black dress that matches her obsidian colored horns. However, she had yellow eyes that didn't work well with the short violet hair or her ash colored skin. Despite some color oddities she was beautiful, however, she was known as the lonely demon. For all intense and purposes she came to the ball to find someone to cure her loneliness and failing at that thus far. She had been keeping a positive attitude but the continuing lack of results had just kept venting frustration into her and threatened to explode. It didn't help that it became clear she was by herself and no other demons wanted her into their groups and thus kept a measurable distance away. She blew at the bangs on her forehead in annoyance.

Her pride may have been abused tonight, but the moment she was waiting for was coming up. Sure enough a demon in a powdered wig announced the fore coming of the blood moon in his garbled up voice. The slow brooding music came crawling from the organ. She held her breath…until Tom shoved her out of the way. She had enough! Prince or no Prince she was going to give him a piece of her mind. The entire vent up frustration was going to explode, she stormed after him. However, it was short lived because someone walked into her, knocking her down. Before she was able to send who ever it was to a hospital, the person apologized and offered their hand. She grudgingly took it and lifted her off the floor. Before the hands of the two could even think about parting, the blood moon spotlight sparked on the two. The music began to pick up its pace from the slow funeral tune to a lively melody of dance. They were the blood moons' chosen. Without warning the person grabbed her other hand and pulled her into a dance.

While she was a bit stiff at first she was able to sooth into the movements despite the fact it was clearly a good dancer. Under the ruby glow she was able to see who was dancing with her. The person was a boy, however, not a demon. He wore a suit with a tie more a kin to a handkerchief than a tie with the ornate shoulder pads of an old army general. His head was fitted with a laced hat and a skull mask with floral designs littering it. His hazel eyes are the only thing whose color is not drowned in the crimson light. Her yellow eyes met his hazel as the two danced the moon away; she had finally found someone to cure her loneliness.

The spectators of the two lucky souls watched in awe of the memorization the two caused. Lovers, friends and enemies all hypnotized in a way that can only be explained if one experienced it themselves. Atlas not all could say this, particularly Tom, who had hope to bound with his ex-girlfriend Star. He currently was petting his anger bunny and getting some reassurance from his life coach, not because he was angry but because he was dejected. Star was almost in the awe as the others but there was a nagging feeling at the depths of her heart, like a great tug and cold bitterness. She studied the scene more closely than she should have.

Like all the great moments, it is over as quickly as it started. The blood moon was beginning to leave and not return for another 667 years. The lonely demon didn't want this to end but she of all demons knew the running of time cannot be stopped. She wanted to make this more memorable than it already was and she knew what to do. When the crimson glow left and the music stopped, she and the skeleton boy took their final pose of the dance; without warning she moved her face close to his and kissed him. While shocked at first, he soon returned the kiss and as the two kissed passionately the crowed cheered except for one.

Star just stood there and observed the kissing couple, when she realized it: it hit her hard. The skeleton was Marco. He had come when she asked him not to and had got himself entangled into something beyond her knowing. She had a horrible chest ache and a horrible urge to blast him into next week. Star, however, did no such thing instead she just walked away. She said nothing when Tom called her name and when she ranged the elevator bell nor would she say anything to Marco the next day.


End file.
